


Look what they did to Ralph...

by Pagan_Harp



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Acid Attack, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Androids (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Harp/pseuds/Pagan_Harp
Summary: [Human!AU]Ralph, a troubled gardener was attacked by sulfuric acid while walking with his roommate. It’s up to Hank and Connor to find the perpetrator and bring them to justice.(In the process of being rewritten.)





	1. Acid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfiction that I ever posted here. I know, this is probably extremely dark for my first fic, but this idea keeps swarming in my head.  
It's just that I've been watching a bunch of crime stuff on tv so I decided to give this story a shot.  
Keep in mind that English isn't my first language so if you see any grammar mistakes, I deeply apologize.

Hank sighed, lifting the hot coffee mug and smelling the caffeine. It's been a slow day today in the office. So far, he hasn't been called to duty this weekend, being busy with paperwork and all that crap. In all honesty, Hank wishes Connor was free today. The man was so uptight yet friendly to him. Hank looked at his partner from across the desk. He seemed to be writing up some paperwork as well.

Hank hated Connor. He knew his hatred was unreasonable as Connor was nothing but kind to him the entire time they were assigned that drug trafficking case. Throughout the duration of their partnership, he harassed Connor about everything; the way he spoke, his looks, and even his mannerisms. He didn't even say anything when Gavin started bullying him.

Hank looks back at his behavior and deeply regrets it now. So far he hasn't been ready to forgive himself for being such a despicable person. Every time he looked at Connor, he always felt a surge of regretfulness. He's surprised that they even became friends in the end.

"Lieutenant, a new case has been filed. Would you consider hearing it?" Conner leaned on the back his partner's chair, holding a file with his other hand.

Hank jumped when he heard Connor spoke. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize that Connor walked towards him. Pretending to be annoyed by the detective's presence, Hank spoke. "What is it this time, Connor?"

"It's very graphic. I have the case file with me if you're interested." Connor waved the file in front of him.

"Is it homicide?" Hank asked, knowing that he's usually assigned those types of cases.

"No, assault. A man in his late twenties was attacked with sulfuric acid while walking with his roommate." Connor placed the file on Hanks desk.

"Good god, people still do that? That's fucking crazy." Hank frowned. The US isn't known for having acid attacks. They tend to happen in third world countries and in the UK. Hank never dealt with this kind of assault case so this is kind of a surprise for him.

"The victim's name is Ralph Andronikov. The assault was caught on a CCTV surveillance camera. We have yet to know who the attacker is."

"Ok, I'm interested. Show me the case file." Hank straightened his back, eager for an actual case instead of boring paperwork.

Connor opened the file, setting aside the evidence for Hank to see. "These are the pictures. I have the video of the assault in the evidence room." Hank took a deep breath. This was an acid attack victim so he knows the images are going to be hellish.

There were 15 images displayed. Most of the photos were taken where the crime scene took place. Hank shuffled through the pictures until he found the victim's photos. They appear to have been taken a day after the assault.

The young man, Ralph was lying on the hospital bed with a Nasal cannula attached to his nose. His head was turned to the side, showing the extent of his injuries. His face was red and blistery. The damage seemed to extend to the left side of his face and neck. Given the man's facial expression and tears, Hank knew the guy was in great pain.

The third picture showed Ralph wearing a clear plastic mask, covering his scarred skin. Hank guessed that it's there for preparation, possibly for reconstruction surgery. Either way, this man looked like a melted candle.

"Holy fuck, this poor guy's face is scorched!" Hank cringed. He's sure he would've been used to seeing graphic imagery like this. Most of the cases he's assigned tend to involve murder and even homicide. He's seen things. He's seen twisted shit and mutilated bodies; but this guy, he was still alive.

"He was lucky. It appears he shielded the right side of his face with his hands. If he didn't, his entire face would have been disfigured." Connor states. He lifted the photo which shows the victim's arms. They appeared glistering red.

"Yeah, his hands look blistered as hell." Hank honestly feels bad for the guy. He doubts the man deserved what happened to him.

Connor frowned. He was about to put the photos away when suddenly an arm wrapped around his shoulder. "What you got there, Stern?" The man said in a taunting voice.

"None of your business, Gavin." Hank brushed him off. This really shouldn't concern him.

"Oops." Gavin snatched the photo from Hank's hand, hopping off of Connor. Hank reached for the photo, unable to take it back.

"Gavin!"

"Oh shit, this guy looks like Two-Face! All he needs is Connor's coin and then he'll be perfect!" Gavin snickered at the photo. Connor and Hank look back at him, staring. "Gavin, that shit isn't funny."Hank groaned.

Connor swiped the photo back. "You've been taken off the case. I don't think you would take this situation seriously."

"First of all, I didn't even know I was on that case; second of all, Don't act like you fucking know me." Gavin snarled.

"You just compared the poor guy to a comic book villain! We know you enough. You're off the case." Hank growled. He fucking hates that guy.

"You guys don't know how to take a joke. Later, snowflakes." Gavin threw his hands in the air, walking away as the rest of the officers looked his direction.

Connor sighed. "We should discuss this in the evidence room."

"Yeah, people keep getting in our business." Hank drunk the rest of his coffee, setting the mug down on his desk when he finished.

―――――――――――――-

They both got up from the office area and headed to the evidence room.

"Your password is still fuckingpassword?" Connor lifted his brow.

"Duh." Hank entered the password which opened the glass door.

Usually, Connor would nag at Hank for having such a password that was easily decipherable, but he was too focused on his current task right now. He wants a head start in this case. He walked towards the terminal, searching for Ralph's file. Once he found it, he ran through the documents and clicked the video file.

"The attack happened in the Ravendale district." Connor stated.

"Yeah, not far from here... Skip to the part where the guy gets attacked." The video was like thirty minutes long.

"Alright." Connor skipped to the timestamp of the attack. The video buffered a little but it finally played.

The video was of bad quality with no audio. The setting was pitch black, with only a few lamp post lighting the area. Two figures, probably Ralph and his roommate, were walking side by side, holding hands. Behind them was a person, possibly an overweight male. The video cuts to the next surveillance camera when the two walked out of sight. Apparently, the pair didn't notice the man stalking them.

The camera switched again. The man was getting closer. The two finally stopped and turned around once the hooded figure was a foot away. The man then threw the burning liquid, immediately running the other direction as the acid splashes Ralph. The victim immediately collapsed to the floor, covering his face with his quivering hands. He appeared to be screaming as the witness scrambled for her phone, probably calling 911. It's possible that the dispatcher gave instructions to the girl as she took out her water bottle and started pouring it on Ralph's face.

It took seven minutes for the ambulance to arrive. That's where Connor paused the video. He turned to Hank.

"What do you think?" Connor asked.

"I think that's horrible."

"I zoomed into the attacker's face, but I couldn't exactly identify him as he wore a neck gaiter. He is a white male, possibly overweight." Connor went back to the part where the attacker was near, squinting at the image. It's still possible for there to be new information.

"You said that the victim's name was Ralph Andronikov. Why does his last name sound familiar?" Hank scratched his beard, trying his best to remember.

"I don't recall anyone with that last name." Connor closed the video.

"Wait, now I remember. You didn't transfer here yet when we made that arrest." Hank knows that arrest happened three years ago.

"Made what arrest?" Connor tilted his head.

"Zlatko Andronikov. Chris arrested him for being in the possession of crack cocaine. He's was really rich so he only got a slap on the wrist." Hank remembers being pissed off about that. He honestly hates rich people.

"Huh..." Connor took out the printed documents, searching for Ralph's criminal record. He pulled it out, skimming through it.

"I have Ralph's record sheet. It says here that he was arrested for being in the possession of crack cocaine nine years ago." Connor shook his head, disapproving of Ralph's past actions.

"Hm... Sounds suspicious." Hank face dropped. Even if Ralph was a crack addict in the past, it doesn't mean he deserved to get his face disfigured. 

"The charges were dropped as Ralph was a minor back then. He was also on the spectrum. Medical records state that he showed signs of autism." Connor flipped through the file until he found what he was looking for.

"You have his medical records?" Hank asked.

"I was given permission from the hospital with the patient's authorization. They denied me at first, but Ralph gave me a green light."

"I can't look at his family record, but I'm going to guess that Zlatko is his father."

"I arranged a personal meeting with Ralph. It will be tomorrow in the Detroit Receiving Hospital." Connor logged out of the terminal, putting the documents and photos away in the file.

"You gonna question him?"

"Yes, and the witness. She will be there at 3:30 pm." Connor got up, brushing the dust off his pants.

"You didn't tell me anything about the roommate. She should be an important witness." She was the only one that saw the attack. It's unlikely, but it's possible that she saw the attacker's face.

"I don't have much information on her, but I do know that her name is Kara." Connor got up from his seat, gathering his things.

"Alright, I guess I'm coming with you." Hank followed Connor, unsure of where this case might go. These type of cases are never easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralph kind of looks slavic to me, so I made him the son of Zlatko.
> 
> Zlatko had a WR600 android that lured deviants in game, so I felt like it matched. u-u


	2. Hospital visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly longer then the first chapter and is very dialog heavy. ._.

The car ride was quiet. There was little to talk about as it was early in the morning and both of them didn't get their morning coffee. Hank's eyes were glued on the road, silently humming a Britney Spears song Connor forgot existed.

"You nervous?" Hank said, eyeing the McDonalds from across the road.

"A little." Connor replied.

"Don't be. You said it yourself that Ralph emailed you. He wants you to help him."

"His cousin emailed me, not him."

"Doesn't matter. It was sent by Ralph's email address. You think Ralph can type when his hands are burnt to a crisp?" Hank turned the car towards the McDonalds, parking into the drive-thru.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Hank, come on-"

Hank cut him off before he can nag him even further. "Shut up. I didn't eat breakfast or have my goddamn coffee."

Connor leaned back on his seat. Hank really needs to stop eating at these types of places. Then again, Connor was kind of hungry as well. It probably wouldn't hurt to give in to temptation...

"Could you get me an egg McMuffin and a coffee...?" Connor asked, shamelessly.

"Hehe, attaboy." Hank chuckled. Connor sure was something. If only he knew that from the beginning.

Hank placed their orders to the kind woman. When they got their meal, Hank drove to an empty parking lot near the hospital. Connor took out his meal from the bag, eating his McMuffin.

"So... what's gonna be your approach?"

"I will ask him about his life, the good and the bad. I will tell him I wouldn't judge him if he brings up his past deeds."

"Nice, what about the witness?" Hank took a bite of his pancake.

"I haven't scheduled to meet her yet, but I will when we get there." Connor stared at his McMuffin. It really wasn't half bad.

After they finished their meal, Hank continued driving to the hospital. Once they arrived at their destination, Hank parked in the visitor's only space.

"Ok, let's get this over with. Hopefully, the guy will say something useful." Hank locked the car, stretching his aching back once he got out.

"I'm sure he will. The email I got states that he's eager to help with the investigation." Connor took out a tablet and handed it to Hank. He's gonna need it for notes while he talks with Ralph.

They walked into the entrance. Hank sat in the waiting room while Connor talked to the receptionist. twenty minutes later, a lady walked up to them and introduced herself as Ralph's nurse. She led them to the floor where Ralph was staying. She told them the number of the room and visiting hours, leaving them once doing so. Hank and Connor idled for a bit until they found seats near Ralph's room.

"Ralph's friends and family are in there." Connor sat down, taking out his coin.

"Do they know you're here?" Hank grabbed the magazine from the stand, skimming through numerous pages of perfume ads and celebrity gossip.

"Yes. We should wait until one of them comes out." He flicked his coin, thinking of a hundred ways to introduce himself. He's unsure of why he's so nervous.

Five minutes passed and Ralph's family finally step out of the room. They paused when they saw Hank and Connor.

"Are you Detective Stern?" The silver-haired girl asked. Connor recognized the girl from the surveillance tape. She's Kara. He can see her full name written on her visiter sticker. Kara Williams."Yes. I'm here for Ralph's statement." Connor respond.

"You're here to help us, right?"

"Yes we are, ma'am. I know what happened to your friend was horrible and I'm really sorry we weren't there fast enough. We hope that we can bring you and Ralph some closure." Hank said.

"That's good. We really do need closure. This attack has devastated us." A man holding a little girl said. He was tall and muscular with dark features.

"You can come in if you like. Just remember to keep your voice down. I think Ralph is sleeping at the moment." Kara said. Connor made a mental note for that. She opened the door for the two and they stepped in. The room was dark and quiet, the only sound heard was of the rhythmic beeping from the heart monitor. "I'll stay in the hallway, Alice is getting kind of fussy." Kara smiled, closing the door.

Anderson cleared his throat. "I'm gonna stand over there and take note. Just call me if you need me, son."

"Of course." Connor moved, opening the curtains beside the patient's bed. There was Ralph, sleeping. Beside him were two guys with red hair, presumingly twins. "Hello." Connor smiled.

"Hey, you got my email." One of the twins got up. Connor extended his arm, shaking both of their hands. "My name is Jerry, this is my twin brother, Jeremy." Jerry pointed at his brother.

"It's a pleasure meeting you two." Connor smiled.

"I'm just glad you could make it." Jeremy grinned, looking down at Ralph, who was still sleeping. His injuries were more graphic up close.

"He's a bit out of it at the moment. He had facial reconstruction surgery yesterday." Jerry whispered.

"I understand, we can reschedule this for another day. I wouldn't want to disturb Ralph while he's healing."

"No, it's fine. I can wake him up for you." Jerry scooted near Ralph, whispering into his ear. "Hey buddy, the guy is here."

"Hm..." Ralph slowly opened his eyes. Connor paused. He appears to be blind in his left eye. The color was grey unlike his other eye, which was Hazel.

"Y-you came..." Ralph smiled awkwardly.

"Hello, Ralph. My name is Connor, I'm the detective sent by the Detroit Police Department."

"H-hi..." Ralph meekly replied.

"I got your email, telling me that you want to give out your witness statement. Is that correct?"

"Yes, R- I need to know why this happened to m-me."

"I will try my best to solve this, Ralph." Connor gripped at the corner of the bed. He is determined to solve this. The man won't escape such a serious crime on his watch.

"O-ok then."

"Let's start at the beginning. How about you tell me about yourself. Then we can talk about what happened that night, that is if you're comfortable with that."

"Yes yes..." Ralph nodded. Connor scanned the room for a seat. He took one from the corner of the room and placed it near Ralph's bed.

"Please proceed."

Ralph started. "R-My name is Ralph Andronikov. Rrr-I was born in Detroit in 1993. My mom w-was from Ireland while my f-father was from Russia. My mother died when Ra-I was born..."The Lieutenant took note of Ralph's speech impediment. He seems to have trouble saying I and has a slight stutter. It could mean nothing though; could be the result of his pain medication.

"Ra-I went to N-Noble Elementary & Middle School. I also graduated from Cass T-Technical High School. I didn't go to college..." Ralph shifted in his bed.

"There is no shame in not going to college, Ralph." Jerry reassured.

"He's right. College isn't for everyone." Connor looked back at the Lieutenant. He was still writing everything down.

"Are you employed at the moment? If so, what do you do for a living if you don't mind me asking?" Connor asked.

"Uh, Ra-I used to be a trash collector, but r-I was fired. I'm a gardener now. I-I maintain the greenery in Palmer Park."

"You don't have to answer this, but why did you get fired from your previous job?"

"R-I couldn't keep up. I-I was always behind s-schedule..." Ralph looked down, ashamed.

"Are you happy working as a gardener?" Connor isn't a therapist, but it would help to know Ralph's working environment.

"Y-yes! Very much. They let me w-work at my own pace. Rrr-I also like flowers; calms me..." He lightens up for a bit.

"That's good..." Connor smiled at Ralph. He seems to be misunderstood. There should be an explanation for the whole drug ideal; most likely involves his father if Hank's theory is correct.

"You said your mother died when you were born. Did your father raise you?"

"Yes, but..." Ralph paused. This was a touchy subject. Hank's head shot up.

"We don't have to-"

"Ralph needs to talk about this!" Ralph suddenly shouted in third person.

"Uh-" Connor was genuinely surprised by Ralph's yelling.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I won't shout again; I promi- ow..." Ralph's face stung from all the facial expressions he was making.

Jerry went by Ralph's side, gently holding down his shoulder. "You need to talk quietly so you don't move your face a lot. You can't stretch it, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I remember."

Ralph took a minute to calm down. He then continued. "My dad's name is Zlatko... He runs a company that makes mannequins. He isn't very nice to er-me...." Hank listened closely. He was surprised that his theory was correct. Then again, Andronikov isn't a very common last name...

"How so?" Connor questioned.

"H-he hates me. He always tells me to shut up when I'm talking. It's my fault. R-I'm weird."

"It's not your fault. He should've been more understanding." Connor added.

"No one understood r-me back then... I-I used to say my name instead of saying I, speaking in third person... I corrected it, but it wasn't enough."

"What wasn't enough?"

"Anything. He didn't like m-my behavior, how I talked fast, my mannerisms...there was always something wrong with m-me."

"You don't talk very fast now."

"No, no I don't..." Ralph looked like he was genuinely surprised by that fact. There is a chance that this accident may have stunned his speech even further.

"Ok, you didn't have a good relationship with your father. Did he ever hit you or threaten you?"

"No... he didn't hit me a lot, but he did ruin my life." Ralph said with venom in his voice.

"Ruin your life?"

"H-he said that he didn't know how to calm me, so he gave me m-medication. At the time, I thought it was medicine, but now I know it w-wasn't because I couldn't live without it; it ruined me..."

"What did he give you?" Connor already knows the answer, but he wants to confirm that the records were correct.

Ralph broke down. "C-cocaine... I-I was only sixteen."

Hank stared from across the room. How can any parent willingly give their children drugs? Hank questioned Zlatko's insanity. "What a jackass." Hank commented from across the room.

"R-I was arrested for it years back. Because of this, I-I was called Crackhead-Ralph at school. It drove me insane..." Tears ran down Ralph's cheek.

"I'm sorry about the bullying." Connor scooted his chair closer.

"When I turned eightteen, my dad kicked me out of the house. Ra-I was homeless for a whole year..." Ralph gripped the sheets from the bed, looking away in shame.

"Did you recover from your addiction?" Connor asked.

"He's been clean for seven years now. We're super proud of him." Jerry added.

Connor paused for a moment. Time for the big question. "Do you think... that Zlatko, your father was the one that threw acid at you?"

"I don't know." Ralph looked up at Connor.

"I don't know." He repeated.

"The attack, what do you remember? Is there anyone who has given you a hard time, or has threatened you in the past?"

"...I remember walking with Kara. We were talking about going to Canada f-for the holiday, but when I-I turned around, my face was burning and everything was blurry. I think I passed out; I'm sorry... I also don't remember anyone actively t-threatening me, or hating me. Most people just tell me I'm annoying..." Ralph mumbled.

"It's alright."

"...I-I'm so ugly now. I look like a fucking monster. Not even Alice wants to look at me. R-I thought... I thought she saw me as her dad, but now I only s-scare her..." Ralph started sobbing again. He hiccupped, holding Jerry's hand for comfort.

"Who is Alice?" Connor guessed it's the little girl from the hallway.

"Kara's daughter. She's only five years old. Kara, Luther, and Ralph live together, so Ralph tends to be the one to babysit her while Kara works." Jeremy stated.

"Hm, Children are very sensitive to this kind of stuff. She's scared because she's in denial. I'm sure she still cares about you. She'll come around once she understands the situation." Connor tried to reassure Ralph.

Connor stood up from his chair. It's time they leave. "...I'd like to thank you for letting me and Hank come here. If you need to talk, just call me." Connor brought the seat back where it was stacked and waved at Hank that he was done here.

"Connor?" Ralph asked.

"Yes?"

"Will you be questioning my dad?"

"Yes, Ralph." Connor simply replied.

"Ok." Ralph turned to face the white ceiling. He doesn't seem to have a problem with that answer.

Hank wrapped his arm around Connor's shoulder. "You did good, son. Let's go."

The two left the room. Kara, Luther, and Alice were still waiting nearby. Connor walked towards Kara, clearing his throat before speaking. "He had a lot to say."

"I'm sure he did. He loves talking." Kara hugged Alice close to her, who was sleeping on her shoulder.

"Kara, I would like to schedule a meeting with you at the D.P.D. You are the only one who saw Ralph's attacker which makes you very important witness."

"...I would be glad to help. I'm free the day after tomorrow."

"Good. We have a lead in the case. There's a possibility that Ralph's father was the perpetrator. We will bring him in for questioning."

"...If it is him, I'd like to add that Ralph was the one who called the police that got Zlatko arrested... it's- possible that he did it out of revenge." Kara added.

"...Thank you for telling me this. This is actually very important."

"I just want Ralph to be okay after this... I don't want him to live in fear like I do." She said in a depressing tone.

"Mommy, can we get a sandwich. I'm hungry." Alice awakened, rubbing her eyes as she yawns.

"How about we steal food from Ralph, huh? I'm sure he'll be happy to share."

"No!" Alice yelled.

"Why not?"

"He's scary..."

"Alice, we talked about this..." Luther scold.

Alice buried her face in Kara's chest, whining stubbornly. "Noooo."

Connor, somewhat saddened by the display, backed away from the two. He feels bad for the little girl. She doesn't mean it, he's sure. "We have to go now. I will send you my info and the time of the meeting. Until we meet again, Miss. Williams."

"Please, Just Kara." She corrected him, sorrow in her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it’s weird reading Ralph speak in first person. 
> 
> Also sorry that Hank didn't talk a lot in this chapter. He’ll talk more in next chapter. :)


	3. Probable cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably fix this chapter like I did with the past ones, but this draft has been sitting in my documents for far too long.

Hank was so far lost in this investigation, but he did manage to get the address of Zlatko Andronikov's house thanks to Ralph. At the moment, Captain Jeffrey sent Officer Chen and Offficer Miller to fetch the man. They don't have a permit of arrest yet, but hopefully he will corporate.

It's a little late in the DPD, and he has been working for hours. Hank laid his papers down and stretched his aching back, groaning. He's been sitting down for far too long. He's sure that shouldn't be good for him given his age. Hank sat by his terminal until Officer Miller, his close friend walked towards him.

"We got him." Chris said.

"Got who?" Hank looked over from his work desk.

"Zlatko. You know, the dude who might of assaulted your guy? We didn't arrest him, we just brought him in for questioning."

Hank nodded. He guesses it time to confront the man.

"-Also, Ben said you should be the one to talk to him." Chris adds in.

"Fuckin' perfect. Gavin, get Connor over here..." Hank called to the other detective. Chris turned to Gavin and shrugged, walking away to Officer Wilson's desk.

"Sure thing, old man." Gavin sneared, strolling over to the break room. There, he spotted Connor, who happened to be sitting on one of the stools, sipping his coffee. "Hey dipshit, daddy wants you over." Connor frowned. That's just gross thing to say. "Please refrain from calling Lieutenant Anderson, daddy." Connor remarked. He got up from his chair and left his coffee on the table. Gavin decided to tease him even further. "Haha, how did you know I was talking about Hank, huh? Got something to say to me, Stern?" Connor blushed, pushing Gavin away. Man, he was irritating today.

Once he located Hank, he leaned into the lieutenant's desk like he always does. "You needed me, Hank?"

"Chris got him, the Zlatko guy." Hank straighten his back. He's been sitting for too long.

"He's here?" Connor tilted his head.

"Yeah, Ben told me I should be the one to question him." Hank rose from his chair.

"You got all the notes from me and Ralph's conversation?"

"Of course I have the notes."

"Then I trust that you can make him talk." Connor laid his hand on Hank's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Thanks kid." Hank smirked.

"Where are they keeping him?" Connor asked.

"In the interrogation room." They both walked to the direction of the room.

"I'll make sure to keep watch on you. I'm sure the man is extremely unpredictable."

"Don't worry about me, worry about my disciplinary folder, because I swear, I might just lose it and punch the guy's face in." Hank has no respect for those kind of men. They honestly make his blood boil.

"Well, please refrain yourself." Connor smiled.

"Yeah, whatever..." Connor led Hank into the observation room,. They greeted Chris and Ben. "We're ready." Connor said, glancing at the Lieutenant.

Hank sighed. Honestly, he really isn't in the mood today, but somebody's got to do it. "Wish me luck, boys. I got a feeling this is gonna be a tough one." Hank took the door, entering the passcode to enter the interrogation room. There, was Zlatko Andronikov; Ralph's abusive father. Unlike Ralph who had blonde hair and hazel eyes, Zlatko had dark hair and brown eyes. His skin was sickly pale and Hank wouldn't be surprised if he was high on drugs right now.

Hank took a seat across from Zlatko, holding a case file. "You know why we brought you here for questioning?" Hank asked.

"I have an idea, yeah. Does it involve drugs because I'm telling you officer, I haven't done anything for the past three years."

"I'm going to stop you there because that has nothing to do with why you're here. We brought you here to talk about your son." Hank corrected.

"My son? You mean Ralph...?" Zlatko raised a brow.

"Yeah, your son." Hank opened the case file, taking a picture out. The picture was of Ralph's extended injuries. He showed it to Zlatko. "He was attacked by sulfuric acid five days ago."

Zlatko stared at the photo. Hank couldn't read his emotions at this point. "And what does that have to do with me?" He scuffed.

Hank froze. Ok, he doesn't even care that his son was attacked. He shouldn't be surprised by his behavior given Ralph's statement.

"What, do you think I did it?" Zlatko chuckled nervously.

Hank paused for a moment.

"Sir, You have reports of assault and drug abuse in the past. You're also his closest relative so this is just simple protocol." Hank really is trying to stay professional through out this.

"You guys think I did it, give me a fuckin' break..." he waves his arm in annoyance.

Hank frowned. He guesses being reasonable isn't going to work with this guy. Hank slammed his hands on the desk, startling Zlatko, and even the officers watching from behind the one way glass. "Listen here asshole, we know what you did to your son. We talked to him and what he had to say about you wasn't pretty, so you better talk now before we take this to court."

"-Alright, alrght! I'll talk, but I swear, I didn't do it. Why the fuck would I waste any energy on him anyway?" He leaned back at his chair.

"I don't know, revenge?" Hank shrugged.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"When you were arrested for being in the possession of crack cocaine three years ago, it says here that Ralph Andronikov was the one who reported you. You stayed in jail for one year because of that."

"Fuck you, I didn't even know that he was the one who reported me."

"Sir, Just cooperate with me. I'll be easier this way."

"Goddamn autistic piece of shit. All the things I did for him, and this is how he repays me?" Zlatko raged.

"Did what for him? Beat him? give em' drugs? You sure did a lot for him, I'm telling you." Hank jabbed. God, he really wants to punch this guy. Why can't he punch this guy?

"Listen-" Hank cut him off before he can start.

"No, you listen, you fuckin' cock sucker; your son has moved on from your bullshit. He has a girlfriend, a kid, and his friends and family. This attack has devastated them and you're acting like this doesn't even fuckin' concern you. What kind of father are you, huh?"

"...I didn't know he had a family." Zlatko sound genuinely surprised by that fact.

"Of course you didn't, you haven't been a part of his life for nine years, I'm guessing." Hank stabbed.

After Hanks rant, the room was silent for a bit. Then Zlatko finally spoke.

"He was never worth it..."

"Never worth what?"

"He was never worth it. When me and my wife were expecting a son, I was over joyed. I loved her so much, but she fuckin' died... All that was left of her was this retarded ass kid who wouldn't stop talking about bullshit and speaking in third person. He was never fuckin' worth it." Zlatko's hands turned into a fist, holding in his anger.

Hank took in Zlatko sad tale. That did not justify anything. In fact, that just made him want to punch him even more. "...If you think I'm gonna pity you with your sob story, then you guessed wrong. I don't care that you're wife is dead or that your son was a pain in the ass. All I want to know is if you assaulted him or not." Hank knew that saying the first statement was harsh, but given the circumstance, he's got to make this clear that he feels no mercy for him.

"I. didn't. do it." Zlatko gritted his teeth.

Connor watched from the observation room. So far, the man wasn't getting violent, but he can tell that he was getting agitated the more Hank pushed him. Even so, Connor doesn't see a confession coming anytime soon. He some what annoyed that that they don't have a reason to arrest him. Hell, they can't even arrest him for his past abuse against Ralph, due to statue of limitations.

This guy isn't going to talk. All he's going to do is insult his son.

"Can I leave now? I'm a very busy man you know."

"I'm sure you are." Hank got up from his seat, taking his files and leaving the small room. He then entered the room in which Connor and Chris were watching. "Can you believe that guy? He tried to guilt trip me as if he's a fuckin' victim for having a special needs kid. What an asshole..." He vented.

"Hank, I believe we don't have enough evidence to make an arrest."

"Yeah, send Ben to talk to him instead. I think I'm done here. I can feel myself loosing it."

"Good idea..." Connor was disappointed. He was sure that this was going to go somewhere, but the only evidence that they have against Zlatko is that he is a white man, is related to Ralph, and was abusive to him. That just wasn't enough.

"You can go home Hank. I think I might stay here and relook at everything. We may be missing something... I just don't know what it is."

"Don't over work yourself, ok? Remember that cases like these take time." Hank patted the detective's back.

"I know... Have a good night."

"You too, son. Here ya go." Hank flopped the files on the desk near Connor.

Hank left the room and Connor was left staring down at the files that Hank placed for him. "Ben, Hank said you should talk to him."

"Working on it." Ben replied, finishing up his conversation with Chris. After doing so, Ben gave it a go.

Connor watched as the man Zlatko, attempted to defend himself in the most shittiest of ways. It really was heart breaking, knowing that this man was the source of Ralph's trauma. Whenever he threw the acid or not, he was still a terrible person.

Ben left the room with Zlatko. He was probably telling him that he could go home now, and that he will have to be present in court when the time comes.

Connor is afraid to admit it, but this was a dead end to this investigation. He needs more evidence or else, the case would go cold and Ralph won't ever get the justice he deserves.

"Damn it..." Connor grabbed the files and left his seat, walking towards the archives room. There has to be more evidence.

"If it isn't him, then who would attack Ralph? A drug dealer?..." Connor asked himself. He typed in Hank's password into the computer and then entered the room. There he accessed a terminal, searching for Ralph's file. He opened up the video and waited for it to load.

Once it did, Connor played it, watching the film about five times. Still, he couldn't find an angle in which the attacker's face was completely visible. He paused it.

Wait a second...

Connor replayed the part in which the perpetrator threw the acid at Ralph. There was two cameras filming that scene. One facing Ralph and Kara and one facing the attacker. Connor played the first one and paused. When the man threw the liquid, Ralph moved to the left, shoving Kara aside.

Connor examined their body language, noticing that the attacker wasn't aiming for Ralph-

He was aiming for Kara...

"...What." Connor stared at the screen, dumbfounded. This changes everything. Connor mentally cursed himself out for not figuring it out sooner.

Connor took his phone out of his pocket and clicked on Hank's contact number. A few seconds past and Hank picked up. "You done, Connor? It's late you know..."

"Hank, I need you to call Kara. It's possible that she may be at risk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll fix this later X)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr-https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pagan-zen


End file.
